


"Going Straight" is easier said than done

by Spiderman87



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Both Ned Leeds and Miles is in here, Character Death, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Deal With It, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Kissing, More tags coming, Morning After, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker is a Mess, Teasing, Trust Issues, hopefully, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderman87/pseuds/Spiderman87
Summary: One would think that taking down the biggest super villains, stopping a deadly virus from wiping out All of New York, and preventing a dangerous gang war from engulfing the streets of Manhattan would guarantee any super hero some off time. Not for Peter Parker, The loss of Aunt May was both heartbroken and devastating to him. The result being many sleepless nights and long patrols around a city that didn't really need a super hero right now.On of the other side though, he was happy to be back with the love of his love, Mary Jane Watson and at the same time had gained a new disciple (in desperate need of training). She had comforted him during the rough period, something he really needed. That had been one of the many reasons why he didn't want her to leave to Symkaria, home to Silver Sable and an ongoing civil war.Well, she'll only be away for a few weeks, nothing to worry about. All Peter has to do is go on patrol a couple of times, check up on miles (maybe) every now and then, help out at F.E.A.S.T. and stay away from trouble.What can possible go wrong?Warning: Set after silver lining DLC!Chapter 1-4 has been modified a bit.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Peter wasn't one for late nights.

He wasn't afraid of the dark or some late-night robbery. He couldn't care less if a Super villain popped out of the blue. He's already been through hell in the past few weeks. It seems like nothing could surprise him now or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. he wasn't afraid of suddenly being ambushed by the demons or the Maggia gang because right now, both of those groups had just reached the limit it with their web-swinging friend. By now, Spiderman was for sure on their most wanted lists and a massive reward for anyone who could take the bug out. Well, he wasn't afraid of them. No, Spiderman was afraid of the consequences that his alter ego might suffer. He knew that the late night patrols had a disastrous effect on Peter Parker's life. That and he couldn't get a good night's sleep.

He knew Peter Parker had a plateful of worries and errands to run during the week. Tonight, In spite of all that, he chose to be Spiderman.

It had been just over a week after he helped Silver Sable bring down Hammerhead and recovered her precious tech. Peter had spent most of the nights patrolling New York City, not that he was worried about impending danger but the mere fact he needed some peace of mind even if it took a toll on his daily life. Most importantly, it took his mind off certain things, he preferred not to think about. It had also been just 2 weeks since Mary Jane left for Symkaria to do work for the Bugle. He missed her already. Convincing her to stay was not an option, seeing that her passion was to work as a reporter and Peter had learned to trust her in taking care of herself. Very often, he forgot about the compromises they had to practice(mostly Peter) in their newly repaired relationship. One being over protecting. So he let her go.

These past few months had been tough for him and he had sought comfort in her. Something she gladly gave him. It was only natural that he missed her now that she was gone. Currently, he was spending way more time patrolling across the city, trying to keep his mind clear of all thoughts. Swinging through the city that never sleeps, he felt a cold breeze across his face. It felt as if he had no mask, the veil that stood between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. As he perched on one of the many high-rise buildings across the city, clearing his mind, a familiar voice came from his earpiece. "Hey Pete, how's it going." Peter opened his eyes, looking at the lively city below him.

"Hey, Miles why you up so late?" Peter questioned. Immediately switching to mentor mode.

"Come on it's 2 am and it's the weekend man." Miles complained." Just wanted to know where you at nowadays, didn't see you in a while, are you staying at MJ's or did you get a new place?"

"That's a lot of questions." After a quick pause, Peter sighed. "I'm quite busy with...some things and no I'm not staying at MJ's, I'm actually staying in aunt May s house." He heard himself saying.

"Oh...thought your aunt sold the house some time ago. you know... before she... I'm sorry" Miles said, knowing he had hit a sensitive part in this talk.

" Its okay, Miles. I tend not to think too much about it." Peter lied. Recently, the death of aunt May had almost always occupied his mind even to the point of troubling his sleep. The nightmares that followed were bitter, sometimes leaving him awake for the entire night. They reminded him mostly of that crucial moment he experienced When he had acquired the cure to the Devil's Breath. He was seconds away from saving his aunt and ultimately dooming the people. It took an immense amount of his will power to do the right thing. He believed that she'd done the same if she was in his position. Then why wasn't he at peace with the decision he made? 

" Oh man, how could I forget." It had just occurred to him that he had forgot about Something important.

"Forget what exactly?" miles asked.

"I forgot the new owner is coming tomorrow morning! I don't know who it is though but they'll be pretty mad if the house isn't in good shape." Peter sighed heavily.

" Pete, you have the worst luck ever, you know that right?" said Miles, all of a sudden amused at all the things Peter can get himself into. They were quite similar in that case, he thought.

"That's Peter-luck for you right there. It seems going for swing now and then isn't the best of choices that I made " he said, straightening himself.

"I kinda reminded you of that, sorry Pete. Didn't mean to-" 

"No no no it's fine thanks for the reminder, you know what, I needed that so yeah thanks miles." Peter reassured him.

"Okay... No problem...so hey how about that next training session, you know with the whole Silver Sable and Hammerhead business finally over, we could... you know.. Have a swing again...right?" Miles said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Fine, I guess I owe you one after all this time. Let me finish up these things first and I'll call you in the week, sounds good?" Peter said as he looked down at the traffic below him, ready to launch himself from the building .

"Yeah, sounds good." He had hoped, after all this time that Peter would be free so they could finally catch up with some Hero work. Turned out he expected too much. School has really been the most boring thing in the world right now and he was looking for a way out. Given his newly acquired abilities, he was looking for some action. Sitting at home became unbearable to him even though his mother preferred him at home then out there. He couldn't stand it and to hear Peter finally agreeing to have a session made it worse. I guess, I'll just have to wait, he thought. 

As Peter was about to disconnect, Miles interrupted "Hey, one more thing."

"What?" 

" Sorry about your aunt." It had been the house that reminded him of Peter's aunt.

" Thanks, Miles...well see ya" Peter answered shortly

"Bye"

And with that Peter disconnected and launched himself off the building. Feeling the wind all around him, he closed his eyes as he was free-falling into the concrete below. A couple of meters away from the ground his web shooter shot out to the nearest building and He flung himself towards it. Soon he let the thwip of his web carry him from one building to another. He was on his way to Queens. Swinging past all the neighborhoods he came to know so well during his first years as Spiderman, it gave him a feeling of nostalgia.

Ah the rookie years.

Though It was Nothing compared to what the house gave him which he would experience in just a few minutes. As he swung across the neighborhood, He felt relieved that the noise from the inner city was gone. Other than some dogs barking, only the noise of the wind rushing past his face could be heard. He completely ignored the fact that this neighborhood isn't as safe as it once was. With his aunt's house in sight, that didn't matter to him. he was just glad to be home again.

Then Another thing came in sight, something he couldn't ignore.

"No! Not in Queens too!" Peter exclaimed.

What caught his attentions was on the flat side of one of the buildings near opposite the house. It was a huge graffiti-like wall painting depicting a cat playing with a trapped spider in a jar. A giant heart next to it with a word written vertically in it.

"Curious"

"Hey!, how come nobody removed that yet! This is my neighborhood!" He shouted. Hopefully nobody heard him. It turned out to be a replica of one of the many doodles Felicia had made for him. She was artistic amongst many things and the better sketcher between the two of them. she picked a good spot though, quite visible to the crowds of people walking pass daily. 

"Shut up! will yeah! People trying to sleep here!" Came a voice from a nearby window, startling Peter a bit.

"So, sorry sir." Peter said. waving pathetically at the old man now looking directly at him from his window before closing it again.

"Well, that was embarrassing." he jumped on another the streetlight, the one directly in front of the house. 

He was a little curious how and when that painting got there. Honestly, staring at it now gave Peter mixed feelings about it. For one it reminded him of the complicated and tense relationship he had with Felicia Hardy, it would never make sense to him. What she did to him, lying about her having a son. Even though she apologized in her own way and helped him with Hammerhead. Then leaving again as if she never came back.

"what's up with her. She had so much potential." Peter thought as he remembered saying goodbye to her before she went away... with all the wealth of the Maggia combined. It didn't strike him so hard until he realized that she's gone now. She might never come back and with the biggest prize she ever scored in her entire career as a professional thief. She left. To make matters worse it would not have been possible without him. He despised himself for being so gullible to her father and herself all the while they were riding him like a donkey. They both conned him in practically the same period of time. 

It's okay, he thought, she got what she wanted and he got what he wanted. That part of his life was done and dusted.

"Just great, Spiderman the helper of thieves." He joked. Had to get that one out.

As he jumped onto the roof of the house he shook off those thoughts. He gave up a long time ago trying to figure what kind of person Felicia is, best leave it for another lifetime, Peter thought. He was surprised to see a that the window sill to his bedroom was opened already. One of the cleaners Aunt Reilly sent must've forgotten to close the window. He thought. he quietly entered through window to his old room. As he entered, he was greeted by a greater feeling of nostalgia, remembering all the good and wonderful times with MJ, Harry, Ned, uncle Ben, and aunt May. He had not been here in a couple of years. Yes, he may have lied to Miles about that too. Miles believes he was staying at MJ's and moved to Aunt May's house. and she believes he was staying at his new apartment and moved to Aunt May's house for a while. Both of them missing the mark. In truth, He got kicked out of his apartment a few days ago because of an experiment he tested and the results went horribly wrong. In fact, the results exploded right in his face. After that sad day, he was sleeping at F.E.A.S.T ever since. Despite carrying the keys to MJ's apartment, he decided against staying at her place, simply because he loved being independent. 

So this was definitely the first time at Aunt May's house and thinking back on his childhood, those were good times. Like any sane person would do, he tried comparing the times. Firstly Aunt May and Uncle Ben were no longer with him and that was already the tie breaker. Both he and MJ found out about Harry s situation. Harry was still in Europe and Its been a long time now. he went there to get the proper medication for his sickness. they could only pray for their friend a speedy recovery and that returns home soon. Ned, on the one hand, Peter's best friend from kindergarten up until University. He is now currently working at Oscorp as one of the lead software engineers. Right through University Ned became closer to Harry and even got an internship by Mr. Osborn himself for outstanding test scores. Their friendship grew even stronger after college, when both of them started working at Oscorp. 

Harry is the only one that doesn't know about Peter being Spiderman. Surprisingly Ned found out before Mary Jane and subsequently played watchtower for Peter in the beginning years. This alliance ended In their college years, when both of them were faced with serious life decisions to be made. It saddened him to see that Peter chose to be Spiderman over his Academics. The result being devastating to Peter's test scores and him being generally absent most of the time. Mary Jane of course went to investigate and report on the ongoing civil war in Symkaria, Silver Sable's homeland. Again, he missed her a lot.

Peter snapped out of his reminiscence and focused on what lay before him. His plan was simple, sleep now, wake up early, and prepare everything before the new owner arrives.

"Okay, easy enough."

He could then head straight for F.E.A.S.T early in the morning. F.E.A.S.T had been packed with people since the R.A.F.T incident and required a lot of attention. Especially now with his Aunt and Martin Lee gone. The new head manager was aunt Reilly, a sister of aunt May and the one who looked after The house after her passing. Peter astonishingly, never met her in his life until that is, aunt May's funeral. She had nothing but kind words to offer him that day and promised to support him in any way she could. although she could never replace aunt May, He was grateful to hear that. 

As a volunteer at F.E.A.S.T, he has been working closely with her ever since.

He entered the main bedroom, spotting the huge king size bed that seemed so tantalizing to him right now, he almost collapsed where he was standing. Instantly feeling a pan of regret knowing that he'd only have one night to sleep on it that the owner was coming tomorrow. At least he could have one goodnight's sleep in this house.

Better enjoy it while you can. He thought.

he laid down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Later that Night Peter woke up for the second time, the first time being nothing but a nightmare and Peter easily shrugging it off. The second time it was the same nightmare but more intense, causing him to sweat a bit.

Everything felt differently, the room felt differently and the bed feel different but strangely more comfortable. He's head was spinning, He thought someone was with him in the room but that would be crazy, his spider-sense would be going haywire by now if there were any danger close by.

He quickly got rid of those thoughts and eased back to sleep. 

"Aunt May!!!-No!!!" Peter screamed loudly for the first time that night. he jerked upwards but was held back by two soft arms holding his chest tightly. It had been the third time he woke up again, only this time from his own screams and this time he was undoubtedly sure that he wasn't alone in the bed. 

"Shhh... sleep spider." A far too familiar voice whispered into his ear. There is only one person who called him "Spider" and she was the last person he wanted this close to him right now, for obvious reasons. She was spooning him from behind. He could feel her smooth skin against his naked chest but was still quite sleepy to do anything about it. She loosened her hold a bit and let one of her arms hang loosely over his chest and the other moved upwards towards his neck. Her breathing silent and slow.

"Just... relax." she whispered again as she started to plant kisses all over his right shoulder moving to his neck. Peter relaxed into her embrace, still thinking his asleep. Felicia continued with her pepper kisses over his neck and the touch is so sweet, so gentle. It nearly lulls him back to sleep, That is until she bites right at his pulse point.

Felicia!” It comes out as a strangled moan. 

Peter finally opened his eyes as his sleep faded immediately. Springing forward from the hold Felica had on him. Peter landed on his back while he turned around to face her, his heart beating wildly. He looked at the bite wound on his shoulder then up at her. God, she was stunning. The lighting of the room was still on so there was no problem seeing all of her as she straightened up on the bed. Felicia wore a short black dress with her arms and legs exposed. A meter away, She was giggling girlishly at his reaction.

" Aww, I thought I could get away with that one" she said, licking her lips. " Miss me." 

Peter, who still couldn't grasp what was happening but was clearly alarmed, replied. "Felicia! Are you crazy! what are you doin here?"

"I came to see my hero of course." 

"Get out," Peter said softly but stern.

"Huh, chasing me out already, how rude of you spider." 

"I'm being Rude? Says the Burglar." He was nervous and for the most part angry. Angry mostly at himself for allowing her to get away with whatever she was doing to him a couple of seconds ago and nervous in general based entirely upon the situation he found himself in. Damn it, why wasn't his heart beat slowing down. "Please. Get out." He repeated himself. 

"Hey, I didn't say goodbye yet spider."

" You never do." Peter interrupted. A second after, he realized those words might have been too harsh but thought against regretting them. It was Felicia hardy after all. She could use the harshness and for all intent and purposes he wanted her to feel something. Anything remotely to what he felt during her grand heist. He was angry at her right now and he couldn't say why, at least not in the moment.

" Ouch." Felicia started crawling towards him, causing Peter's anger to fade and quickly replaced by panic "Time to change that, don't you think."

"Felicia. Stay right there!" Peter said, panicking and at the same time moving to the edge of the bed. It didn't help him that her hands were now around his legs, partially preventing any escape. She always made him powerless in these situations. He desperately needed to build up some courage. He couldn't allow this situation to escalate any further than what it is right now.

She halted in her advance. Her hands started to move slowly up his legs. It was now or never for Peter to do some damage control. 

He quickly stood up from his lying position and threw himself at her, surprising her at his sudden movement. Grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her to the bed proved fruitful until she started struggling back, which he did not expect. Her hands grabbed hold of his arms and pushed back . The result being both of them falling to their sides.

"Cut it out Felicia! This isn't Funny." he protested, rolling them both over and continuing their struggle around the bed. 

"Then let go of me." she grabbed both his arms that were on her shoulders. They both know He was stronger than her and could easily break out of this hold but he wouldn't do anything to hurt her so he loosened his grip on her. That might have been the biggest mistake he made tonight. He realized to too late when her leg moved over him so she could be on top. their faces now inches away from each other, both of them breathing heavily.

"Now can we talk like humans." she breathed. Her emerald eyes staring at his, Peter knew where this was going.

"Get. Out." He said, narrowing his eyes at the sensation of her warm breath on his face.

"I will." she closed the gap between them, planting her lips on his own. 

He immediately melts into the kiss, His hands found her waist, caressing her curves and squeezing gently. The kiss was filled with hunger, wet tongues against tongues and nipping at bottom lips. Every word, sentence, and emotion both held back since the museum break-in, now translated into this kiss. Her one hand cupped his face and the other tugged at the roots of his hair, both of them eliciting moans into the kiss. She took his reaction as A sign of confirmation so she deepened the kiss to the point where both of them were struggling to breathe.

"Dammit." The word came out as quickly as their lips parted, The kiss breaks with a noisy smack, both panting heavily.

"Disappointed?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"In myself. Yes." He replied, fully aware of the burning sensation that was growing in his crotch. Things were ten times worse for him right now, knowing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He felt everything and still had half a suit. 

"That's a Shame". " Felicia sits up just above his crotch with her hips strangling his legs. She began taking of her dress, leaving her naked from the waist up. Causing a slight gasp from Peter.

She came down to face level and whispered to him. "I want this." She smashed her lips against his, forcing peter to cup her face with both his hands.

Both her arms worked at his pants, sending Peter's head into another dimension. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest before rolling them over so he was on top, breaking the kiss the process. They eyes were fixated on one another. Peter was shivering. It seems nothing made sense to him now, especially how quickly things escalated from him denying her to what was currently about to happen.

"We both want this." She hooked her legs around his hips, tugged his hair and brought him down to meet her.

After they were done, it was still a long time before either of them fell asleep.

The morning light came through the windows, shining across the room. Peter woke up to a sound, coming from downstairs, a knocking sound, probably the front door. He still felt extremely tired, most likely because of the night before. It felt like he could've been hit by a bus in his sleep and he would like nothing better than just to lay down forever. There was no hiding what he had got himself into but no time for sulking just yet. Someone was at the door and he didn't have to second guess who that was.

The owner. He sighed.

Peter Rubbed his hands across his face, removing any effects of sleep still present and quickly scanned the room. Firstly the bed was all messed up, Felicia was gone, and his Suit were scattered all over the room.

"Typical, huh" Peter said to himself.

He sighed at the thought of Felicia being Felicia, she had scratched yet another "thing" off her list, taking him in his aunt's bedroom and then vanish. Maybe it was one last heist to pull before she really left. Maybe that was her goodbye. If so, then at least he can feel some degree of relief since he had just cheated on his current girlfriend. Yes, he had a girlfriend and that made everything he'd done in the last couple of hours immensely worse. He wasn't single this time and to start thinking about his dirty deed would only lead to self-abasement. 

Mary Jane had every right to kill him right now he thought.

He needed to speak to her, tell her what happened, just hear her voice even, anything to make this feeling of regret go away. That training session with Miles didn't seem like a bad idea anymore, in fact, he wouldn't mind training Miles for the rest of his life right now. Maybe finally deciding on going on that "Field Trip" with the Avengers didn't seem that bad. Practically anything didn't seem that bad now apart from being Peter Parker.

He was freaking out.

But who was he kidding, he would never tell her what just happened. It was a struggle on his part to even bring up the past he shared with Felicia around Mary Jane and to tell her, who was currently thousands of miles away from him, that he'd just slept with Felicia again would be a death sentence. He could explain that she pulled the moves on him and that he was the victim in all this. That everything just happened so quickly. She would believe him on that part simply because she knew Felicia had a very forward approach to life in general But that still didn't fell right by him because nothing just ever happens, he told himself a while ago.

None of that would happen anyway because he forgot where he placed his phone.

Knock. knock. the door sounded again.

That sound was a life saver and momentarily breaking his train of thought. he had to get up, the buyer was here already. The knocking on the door was probably the main motivation behind him not going back to sleep for the rest of the day. He mustered some strength and finally got up. Catching his reflection in the mirror was made him stop for a bit. He just couldn't ignore the scratch marks all over his shoulders and back, The bite mark close to his neck. Passing his hand over them, send shivers down his body. Passionate memories flooding into his already sensitive mind. 

"No, no, no I'm not gonna think about that right now." He pushed back those thoughts, hopefully for the last time that day.

"Coming!" He shouted at the door from upstairs, quickly moving into his old room to get a clean shirt and pants. Luckily, when things got ugly with his landlords or he got thrown out of one of his apartments, aunt May also offered him to stay with her. That being said, he almost always had half of his clothes stored here. 

He quickly took one glance out the window and saw a truck standing there. 

Mostly liking carrying the new owner's furniture, he thought.

"And... the house isn't ready, good job there!... Peter." He blamed himself as panic started to set in.

"Oh man, Aunt Mays room is still-" Peter panicked as he made his way to the door, trying to collect himself. "okay calm down, everything will be okay. Take a deep breathe." He took one.

" Morning... Hey sir." Peter opened the door.

"Morning... Mr. Parker." They looked at each other for some time, the awkwardness growing between them. the truck driver was obviously staring at Peter who looked like someone who got up the wrong side this morning. He did.

"Uhm." The truck driver coughed as to break the silence.

"So uh, I'm here on a special furniture move. Uh for the new owner... Has... Mrs. Harmon arrived yet."

"Mrs. Harmon" the new owner most likely, Peter thought. The new owner is a she. interesting.

"No, she's not here yet" He was trying to figure out who it was. 

"Full name?"

"Mrs. Felicity Harmon" the truck driver answered.

"Felicity Harmon" Peter whispered to himself. Why was that name so familiar?

He tried to work everything out in his head. The truck driver was giving a whole introduction about her but Peter wasn't focusing. His whole world came crashing down as the answer dawned upon him. He knew exactly who used that name, one of her many aliases, someone who he knew very well, physically at least.

" Sorry, what were you saying." Peter said, coming back to the real world 

" Right... As I was saying she's like a real estate mogul, she owns a lot of property across the states," he added

"Does she now?" Peter laughed. she's been busy, he thought.

"Yeah" he forced out a laugh. "She's loaded."

All stolen most likely, Peter thought.

Peter was so focused on his thoughts, he didn't see her coming from behind him.

"Morning, nice to meet you again ,Ben." Felicia greeted, shaking the young man's hand.

"Morning, uhh nice to meet you too... again Mrs. Harmons." He tried hard not to sound nervous, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Peter just stood frozen like ice. Still dumbstruck by what was happening in front of him.

"Uh, so Mrs. Harmon's, have you met Peter Parker yet, his the nephew of the late May Parker, the previous owner, of course after her husband passed away."

She walked towards him and turned around facing the truck driver, while her one arm went around peter's neck, holding him close.

"of course, we are well acquainted." Felicia smiled audaciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's hot and that's about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost 10 days since I updated. Ran into some problems. Hopefully, nobody missed this.  
> Chapter 2 ... Enjoy.
> 
> Don't mind the tags. I picked whatever came to mind.
> 
> English is also not my first language.

Otto Octavius was alone in his cell.

It had been nearly 4 months since he was first put in prison. they call it, the R.A.F.T, a highly secured S.H.I.E.L.D prison for super-criminals and your average meta-human and so on. The prisoners were sorted into ranks and danger levels that would determine whether they were placed in groups or simply, singled out. For Otto and five others it was the latter. There was no exception made for him even without his arms, he was still considered their leader and held the highest danger level out of the six. Surprisingly, his danger level surpassed that of Rhino but Otto didn't care about that and certainly didn't care about being alone in his cell. His thoughts were occupied by one person in particular, Someone who was rescued from the brink of death and in the eyes of Otto Octavius, deserves something far worse than death. 

Norman Osborn.

He remembered it as clear as the day it happened. Looking at a helpless Norman Osborn falling to his doom, his ultimate goal and he would have succeeded if Spider-Man didn't show up. He still couldn't believe Spiderman saved a man such as Norman Osborn.

"Peter just doesn't know him as well as I do." He often stated.

He was sure that Peter didn't understand what kind of monster he was and if he did, Norman would be dead. He knew Peter had conviction, the will to do what he thought was right. It was That false sense of heroism that stopped him from finishing the job. That made him weak, thought Octavius. It was frustrated to think that a Hero as naïve as Spiderman is protecting such a corrupt person parading as Mayor while he was to rot away in some prison off the coast of Manhattan. What were the odds of another breakout happening anytime soon. S.H.I.E.L.D had doubled their security since then. The R.A.F.T was now, according to Shield officials "The Most secured prison on the face of this Earth."

Octavius wasn't planning on staying here for long. He had been done brooding over his losses and failures. He did fell some degree of shame and embarrassment on what he did to Peter, his mentee, the one person who looked up to him but that could not be allowed to deter his focus from his main goals.

"Hey, doc Oc, here's breakfast...look alive will ya." A guard came and banged on the door just before sliding his food underneath the steel door.

He gave one glance at the guard through the little view space, each cell door had and then returned stare at the ground, ignoring the meal at his feet. He needed a plan to escape, his stay was long overdue. The longer he stayed there the more time he gave Osborn to play mayor. That was unacceptable.

Without his Mechanized prosthesis or Octopus like-arms, he was really just a man, a man with a brilliant mind. A brilliant mind always provided the listener with a plan and not too long, he would smell fresh air again. He believed fate would not let him rot in a prison cell. something was going to happen. Something needed to happen.

She wore a elegant black dress that showed off her smooth legs. It was bit longer than the one she wore last night and it gave her a more formal appearance. It went perfectly with her black flat shoes which mostly likely had the price tag equivalent or more than everything Peter owned in his entire life and it was excluding the jewelry she wore. In fact the only jewelry she wore was priceless white Apollo earrings that made her emerald eyes pop out. 

Probably stolen, He thought. Is she planning on going to a wedding? 

It would be understating the fact that she always wore such exquisite clothing to the point where it became a lifestyle. A lifestyle persevered only for the rich and privileged. While it was true that you could say a lot about a person the way he or she dressed and Felicia was no exception. To the average person, in this case Ben( Truck drive), who stood with his jaw half open to any unlucky fly passing by, probably worshipped woman like her. She had everything, from having a face that deserved to be in the top beauty magazines in the world to acquiring extreme wealth. How that wealth came to be is a different question altogether but people in general didn't care to question that part anyways. 

It didn't even occur to him, why someone like her would be out here in the suburbs and hanging out with an average guy like Peter. Oh if he only knew. But For Ben, it seemed like a dream come true to have met such a woman at least once in his boring life, he could die peacefully now. The feeling he was experiencing, instantly made him push aside his cynical belief of rich people, that they were arrogant, selfish and only ever looked out for themselves. 

That was true for the most part when it came to Felicia but Peter strangely enough saw a difference side of her, a good side. He still believed and of course witnessed when they were together, the potential she had, to be that person he believed she could be. 

He also saw a different side of her mainly because he still didn't know her well enough compared to how well she knew him. It didn't strike him until now, how little he knew about her and that scared him. He didn't know if it was the way she dressed or what Ben told him about her but at present, he didn't feel comfortable around her. He actually never did. Apart from the night before, It had been quite a long time since Peter saw her wearing anything but her suit. He noticed this time her ponytail wasn't up and obviously, wore no mask. Her hair was done in a different style that only enhanced her beauty. Unlike Ben, Peter had conflicting emotions right now but decided to play along with her.

"Yeah, we are...we go way back." He finally finished and gave a quick glance to the hand over his shoulder.

She kept her smile and turned to Ben. "Yes, I contacted Peter a while ago, made the necessary arrangements..." Felicia lied. "... and well, here we are. Time flies as they say." 

"yeah, it sure does." Ben said, dreamily before realizing how creepy he was acting. "yes, time sure flies." He coughed. "Um, hey looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, am I right? " he joked. Earning a small laugh from both of them.

"Yeah, you could say that." Peter added.

"Aw rough night. Didn't you get my reminder?" She turned to him and ran her hand through his hair. her face full of false innocence. Something only he could tell. By now Ben's jealousy was more than evident on his face.

"No. I didn't." She didn't remind him last night, she took advantage of him. As usual before, during, and after their time as partners, she would use her charms to take advantage of him, leaving him with the brunt of the issues while she helped herself to what she pleased. Last night was different thought. She had crossed the line.

"I had trouble falling asleep." He looked at her.

"Hey, could you start moving all the things to the main living room. Peter here, can show me the rest of the house." She said without turning to Ben, who nodded in return. She gestured to Peter before entangling their fingers as they walked inside. He was still petrified at the events that occurred from the night before, She was moving too fast for him. She appears to be enjoying this very much. Being rather playful and always trying to get some reactions from him.

Time to end this little game.

Peter could expose her, he could take her to the authorities, lock her behind bars. His Life will be much simpler. All the wealth that she stole for herself. He can take it away from her. Ruin her.

He could but he won't.

As they approached Aunt May's room, He quickly tugged her into the room, shutting the door before pressing her lightly up against it.

"woah, easy there, tiger. Didn't know you were all fired up" Felicia smirked up at him. 

"Not like that." his tone was devoid of its usual humor. he let go of her hand and walked back to face the bed.

" what are you playing at, coming back here, being quite care-free with your newly acquired wealth." 

" Care-free, this house means a lot to me, especially this bed. That's why I bought it from-"

"I'm not that stupid Felicia, gullible yes, but not stupid. I was with May when we went to the attorneys, banks, and solicitors. I know she sold the house to someone else." Knowing well what she implied by mentioning the bed. Peter interrupted her.

"I don't know how you slithered your way into the deal Felicia but you not getting the house." Peter added. He gulped as she stepped close to him.

"I know, I'm giving it to you." Her hands moved up his arms. Her face closing in on his. 

"Then why is your stuff here?" Peter said. Ignoring the heat of the moment. Pretending not to be surprised at her statement.

"I'm staying here for a while. My penthouse got blown sky-high remember." She says still inches away from his lips.

" That wasn't your only place and you not supposed to be here." He tried his best to calm himself. he could feel himself slipping. 

"Want to know something funny? " Her breathe fanned against his lips.

"What?"

"You could've kicked me out last night." Her reply was almost a whisper.

"I ." She caught him off guard there. He couldn't give her an answer and it was getting frustrating how close their lips were, yet not meeting. her warm breath and close proximity practically made him loose all sense of reality.

"I what?" 

She suddenly moved away and smiled at him again. "Besides, I like it here." Returning Peter to his senses.

"Then I'm out." He said after a few moments and moved away. 

Her smile faded." shame, I'll have the entire house to myself then."

"Enjoy," Peter said sarcastically as he walked past her to collect his suit and the backpack on the floor.

"Oh, I will "Felicia scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, watching him going out the door.

Peter walked down the stairs with a revived confidence, heading straight for the door.

" Bye Ben." he quickly waved and ben who gave him a surprised look. he couldn't still afford to pay ben or the other four men working for him any more attention. He needed to get out of here, clear his conscience.

Peter ran a hand through his hair as he exited the house, checking his phone for any important messages. He was greeted by a long list of unread messages and missed calls from Miles. One miss call from the F.E.A.S.T admin. Hang in there Buddy he thought. It was Monday and that means his next destination was the homeless shelter but before that essentials. He needed to get dressed and eat something, he was really hungry.

He still had the keys to MJ's apartment.

"Aha, think I'll crash at her place for a short while, just to get ready for the day. Then I'll head to F.E.A.S.T." He planned.

He still couldn't believe Felicia has the house now. The house he grew up in. He couldn't believe she came back again. He couldn't believe what happened last night. He couldn't believe just about anything concerning her right now. She did offer him the house and that surprised him the most. She was crazy though, to think for a second that he would allow her to live with him.

Who does she think is she is? 

Firstly, She's not supposed to be here. Secondly, as always, Felicia was hiding things from him. Thirdly, they couldn't keep a conversation for 2 minutes before she was all over him but most importantly, She completely and utterly dismissed his current romantic relationship with Mary Jane. It irritated and frustrated him to think even after they broke up, She didn't mind seductively alluring him into an affair with her.

It seems that it was only a break up to Peter and not to Felicia.

Right now he needed to forget about her. 

"She's trouble." He sighed.

Peter ran to the side of the house, stripping himself quickly and shoving the clothes into the bag and webbing it to the wall as high as he possibly could. Within seconds, he’d pulled out the white spider suit and launched himself into the air.

Miles didn't look forward to the bus ride home from school, even before he was bitten by a radioactive spider. It bitterly reminded him of his father, that he wasn't there anymore. He had surprisingly never missed a single day when it came to taking and fetching Miles from school. Times have changed. His father was no longer with him and right now, he wasn't sure if he was human anymore.

The thought had crossed his mind more than once. The thought of using his superhuman agility and speed to get school. It would be way easier and most of all fun. He couldn't stop fantasizing of jumping across building, wall running up skyscrapers and swinging across the city like a true hero. Like Spiderman. 

The problem was he lacked practice in swinging, Couldn't not jump from one fence to another and when he stood almost against the wall of a high-rise building and glanced upwards, wall running would be the farthest from his mind. Peter did warn him not to take the hero business too far ,too quickly. Miles, unfortunately, didn't heed Peter's warning and tried jumping off 6 story flat building and that went painfully the wrong way. After the incident he learned the lesson that rather waiting for Peter to teach him was better and safer than to play hero himself. 

It was 2:15 pm and the bus was getting ready to leave . Miles decided to leave his thoughts and stepped on board. 

He did promise to this week.

"Hey, miles are you coming to basketball practice? This afternoon." One of his friends asked as he sat down next to him.

"Today?" Miles looked surprised.

" Yeah, today." He completely forgot about basketball practice. Well not completely since he recently lost interest in the sport. Choosing rather to focus on his newly acquired abilities and the hero business which he was warned not to go in hastily. Another reason was of course the struggle to control himself from using those abilities during game time. If he wanted to, he could become the greatest basketball player in the world.

"Nah man, I'm busy today, I-I got something to do," Miles replied. Disappointing his friends weren't that new to him anymore. He thought that came with being different. But really he had something to do today, something important. He was still a volunteer at the F.E.A.S.T shelter and that kept him busy in the week. even more on weekends but he didn't mind. Those were one of the only times he could comer Peter on his next lesson.

The recent catastrophic events had changed Miles more than he possibly let on. He had gone through a lot in the past few months and at the same time, it changed him as a person. From that time, he felt a strange feeling grew inside of him that he could finally be of use to the world around him. that he could finally change the world. that he was needed elsewhere and it was his responsibility to answer this strange call. When everything returned to normal and he was back at school. He didn't fell more out of place. He could feel himself losing touch with the normality around him to the point of discontent. He strongly began to believe he had a different path to walk. A path similar to Spiderman.

Peter would advise against the decision on following in his footsteps but Miles didn't care, he had made up his mind and chosen his path. 

Little did he know his path was chosen for him.

It was the slight tingle feeling he got running through his body at the moment that made his mind ten times more aware of his surroundings than the average human. His spider-sense went off.

"Oh, my head" he was definitely not used to the feeling, his head felt like it was being drilled from the inside out.

"Hey miles what's wrong?" His friend tapped him on his shoulder. Simply worried that perhaps his friend might have caught a headache of some sorts. 

Miles tried to see where the danger was originating from. He looked outside but everything looked normal and in place. It took him a while to find the source of danger and it was inside the bus.

It was too late.

One of the older girls in front slowly stood up, the color of her skin instantly became inverted. Miles didn't have to anticipate what came next. He had been through his before and boy, was it devastating. He had literally a few seconds to make his move. A ball of negative energy surrounded the individual, slowly closing in on her and ready to explode.

"Everyone get down!" Miles shouted before taking cover himself. Trying to warn everyone before it was too late.

A huge explosion of negative energy went off. With in the next second, the bus was blown in two. Shrapnel and bus parts were scattered in every direction. A cloud of dust forming around the explosion.

Miles opened his eyes in the aftermath of the explosion. He was lying on top of his friend in a protective manner, both of them, covered in dust.

Oh God. That hurt.

"Are you okay?". He checked on the boy laying beneath him.

He didn't answer. Miles checked if his friend was still breathing.

He was still breathing.

Okay that's a good sign.

He looked around, he couldn't see much as there but dust, smoke and fire everywhere. He hoped everyone was okay even if that was hard to believe right now. He let go of his friend and layered flat on his back next to him. although he was hurt pretty badly by the explosion and his back felt like it was on fire, He couldn't believe he survived that.

The sound of the authorities arriving after a couple of moments, got Miles to his feet. They were setting a perimeter around the area. Paramedics came as fast as possible and started with their rescue mission. He took hold of his friend and carried him him out of the bus. Part of the bus. He was shocked to see the other part of the bus violently smashed into one of the buildings nearby. It was a terrible sight to look at, he only hoped that those kids were as lucky as them.

he came to sit on one of the stretchers and looked around at the havoc caused by a gang he came to know very well. He was not without a doubt going to F.E.A.S.T 

He had to get to Peter.

He was perched on the building opposite the F.E.A.S.T shelter, peter looked at the crowded place across the street.

There were groups of people waiting outside with bags of luggage, some sleeping outside the street desperately waiting for space inside.

"Oh man, I can only guess how much people lost their homes after the breakout." With every day passing more and more people came seeking shelter and food.

F.E.A.S.T wasn't the only organization catering for the homeless in the city but It was by far the biggest and most extensive charity organization for the homeless in New York City. The service there was second to none, all due to the hardworking and caring people that both work there officially and voluntarily. That alone made the people flock towards the shelter. 

Peter was proud to be one of those volunteers.

He jumped off the side of the building, his suit safely stored in his backpack. He quickly crossed the road and entered the building.

He was greeted by a large number of people, mostly new faces that he didn't recognize. Some of the people stared at him, their faces filled with sorrow and despair.

Someone grabbed his hand" Hey Peter, is Spider-Man going to help us?" A young girl looked up to him and said. He smiled and bent downwards on his knees while facing her." Of course, he is, you can count on him anytime Michelle." Immediately her frown was replaced by a smile. He recognized her from the all the previous times. She was the little girl who always greeted him first.

"I knew it, he always saves the day." He nodded at her excitement.

" hey now get back to your parents before I get in trouble." The young girl giggled softly and nodded at him before running off to her parents.

Ah just cute.

He headed to the kitchen to find Aunt Reilly. She was one of Aunt May's surviving relatives, now a full-time member of F.E.A.S.T. After Aunt May passed away, she moved closer to the shelter to dedicate all her time to the organization. Aunt May being no longer with them and Martin Li who turned out to be Mister Negative was currently serving time on the R.A.F.T. Aunt Reilly took the role of operations manager around the shelter. Peter was glad she was here. With him being Spider-Man all the time, The shelter needed someone like her.

He entered the kitchen and he looked for any sign of her. Much to his displeasure, She was nowhere to be seen, only the cooks for the shelter. 

"Excuse me, sorry is Mrs. Reilly perhaps here?" He asked one of the volunteers.

"Oh, Ms. Reilly, no she's not here. I think she's in the office." the cook replied.

" Okay, thanks." 

Although there were two offices, Peter knew that Martin Li's office was always locked so it had to be Aunt May's office. He quickly ran up the stairs and came in front of the office. He paused and then knocked.

After sometime He knocked again on the door but nobody was answering. He decided to slowly open the door ,only to find it had been empty the entire time.

"Hmm, where could she be, its Monday." He was surprised she wasn't her, especially since it was the beginning of the week.

"Looks like I'll have to take over for a while." Peter sighed, placing his backpack on the desk with all his belongings including his suit.

He went out of the office and stood next to the railings, looking down at all the people inside the shelter.

" Okay Peter, time to be helpful." He took a deep breath and walked downstairs, prepared to give his full attention to the task at hand.

Helping those in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's hot and that's about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 is finally out, it's a bit confusing but bear with me. I'm working on my writing on a daily basis.
> 
> Sorry for the long waiting period. I was reading some comics

It's the afternoon and while the average New Yorker returns home after a long day's work, the F.E.A.S.T shelter has never been busier. 

Working nonstop since he started, Peter decided to take a small break. It turned out to be quite the day with his overloaded schedule. He started off by helping the administration with filling in documents and doing paperwork concerning all members and volunteers working at the shelter. When lunchtime came, he was in the kitchen preparing a huge batch of his all-time favorite dish, chicken curry. The dish he prepared every time at MJ's apartment. Basically, it was the only dish Aunt May had showed him how to make during the few cooking lessons they shared.

Surprisingly He even made it for Felicia once, when she oddly crashed at his apartment. He didn't end up finishing the dish.

He never tried it with Harry and Ned. They were always together and given the wealth that the Osborn's acquired, Harry would give them the choice of ordering any food they want from any restaurant in the city.

In the Shelter's kitchen, Peter felt like a real chef, with some volunteers helping him prepare the ingredients but he was still the man behind the pots. when the time came to eat, he was pleased to see the everyone enjoying the food. There were no complaints about the food. On the contrary, there wasn't enough chicken curry for everyone to eat. A second round of chicken curry were to be made. He didn't hesitate to go back into the kitchen.

Screw being a scientist, this is my true calling, Peter thought.

That was all a while ago and he had lost track of the time. He didn't know if he took a nap or not, he couldn't remember. He stood up from one of the couches, he mostly likely dosed off on.

A volunteer came up to him and asked." Sorry, um Peter... your Aunt's looking for you... She's in the office."

"What!?.. Oh, you mean Ms. Reilly?." Peter at first shocked and what he said to him.

"Yeah... whatever."

" okay thanks, I'll go check now."

When Peter arrived at the office, the door was slightly open and Peter couldn't help but take a peep inside. What he saw shocked him to the core of his being. His breath taken away by a sight he was no longer familiar with.

Aunt May.

She was standing next to the desk looking outside at the setting sun between the high-rise buildings. its light slowly diminishing from the office walls.

"Aunt May?" It came out shaky as if he was unsure it was her.

It can't be her.

The old woman turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"How's my favorite nephew."

Peter shivered in anticipation to embrace her. His insides filled with emotion. Felling both joyful and sad staring in awe at her.

"Well don't just stand there, come here!" She laughed. 

Before he knew it he was in her arms, clinging to her tightly, afraid to let go. 

"Okay..easy there peter." she chuckled holding him closely.

"How are you...it can't...I don't understand." Peter was crying over her shoulder, trying to make sense of the situation and at the same hoping it was true.

"Don't worry Peter everything's going to be okay." She assured him. A common reply he heard from her every time he came into the office or the house hopeless, depressed, or saddened and in need of upliftment. 

She was like a mother to him, his greatest support. A solid pillar he could lean on. Someone he could talk to about anything and she would listen to him. She nurtured him into the man he is today and He missed her. She was always there for him even now when complications stepped back into his life, she was there to help. His life was finally getting back on track again.

That's why he knew something was wrong.

"This. Isn't. Real. "Peter opened his eyes and looked at her.

She sighed." You disappoint me, Peter." Her smiled had died. Her words were like a poison that hung in the air, inhaled by Peter.

"Aunt May?" He says, hurting internally at her remark. Something was wrong

The next second he felt a small but painful prick in his left arm, he turned his head only to look upon a syringe which pierced his arm. Peter gasped in pain looking around him as everything suddenly changed. He was no longer in The office. He found himself lying in a bed, his arms strapped to it, unable to move. The whole room was strangely familiar. He was here before. he couldn't put his mind to it. 

He was in the shelter's hospital wing. 

It was here he made one of the toughest decisions in his life.

Aunt May.

There she was standing in front of him with a capsule-like container.

"Aunt May help..... Help me." Peter said desperately trying to free himself from the constraints but the struggle seemed futile. He never felt this weak before.

"You disappoint me, Peter, you chose them over me, so now I'll do the same." She threw the capsule against the wall and immediately walked out of the room.

At that instant he could feel something burning inside of him, Traveling through his body like a wildfire, only for the pain to cease the next couple of seconds.

"No, no Aunt May. I'm sorry... I had to." The room darkened around him. His life slowly slipping away.

"Aunt May!" Peter shouted, waking up from another nightmare and jerked upwards on the couch. He was back in the office. For a moment it seemed so real. It always does. He relaxed back into the couch. A sense of relief rushed through him

The sound of his phone ringing constantly on the table next to him. . He forgot to switch the phone to vibrate or mute. 

Peter sighed. Miles again.

"Not now " He whined, already assuming that it was Him. Peter grabbed the phone and looked at the caller, only to discover the profile picture was not that of the person he had in mind. his eyes widened at the reveal.

It was Mary Jane

"Oh. crap." Stunned at the incoming call, He hesitated to swipe the screen. "I didn't think she would call until the end of the week." He figured that'd be the case because she was coming back this weekend. It was absolutely mindboggling to think just yesterday, he would've given anything to be on a call with her but after what had transpired the night before, Her voice turned out to be the last thing he wanted to hear right now for obvious reasons.

"Felicia. MJ. Damn, I can't tell her. Not now."

Peter took a deep breath and swiped the answer button displayed on the screen.

"Hey! MJ! How is it going... Its been a while? Don't tell me something happened?" He chuckled to himself.

Idiot.

" Woah Peter... slow down a bit, Didn't know you were that excited for a call." He could hear her giggle on the other side.

"haha, I'm always excited, what are you talking about?" That was a bit weird. " Okay, well you know I'm just excited that you finally called...its been quite lonely here...and yeah, I'm just excited. how are you? How are things there?... I'm gonna stopping talking now." He scratched his head and stretched out on the couch. His usual routine in most conversations when he became nervous.

"It's okay.....So I've been great, the people here not so great. They are absolutely stars truck to see a foreigner. I'm the first American they've seen since the war began. These people have literally no connection to the outside world. They need our help and the world should pay for their silence over the matter and...sorry, I got carried away." She apologized. Her passion as a journalist always got the better of her. 

"No, no, just woah, I didn't realize it was that bad. They better be glad that they have someone like you there."

"oh please." she scoffed." You know that's been the reason why I haven't been calling lately... And of course, something happened... I'm in a war zone, Peter." She said sarcastically.

"Well, how have you been doing Pete? You seem overly excited to tell me something."

"Uh what? Me. No. I'm good. Nothing much to say here." He replied sheepishly.

"Really?" She knew better.

" Yeah, you know, nothing besides patrolling and stuff. The usual stuff." He was getting really bad at this. "Also I've been busy at F.E.A.S.T. it's really exhausting, yet fulfilling. We got quite the crowd here."

"Oh, that's good to hear. I'm sure you can handle things--Wait did you just change the subject, Peter?.... I think you just changed the subject."

"What?" He forced out a laugh." No way."

"Peter." She said, her voice growing a bit more serious. "What kind of usual stuff?" 

He paused, knowing himself to be extremely bad at lying. These next words were crucial. 

"The complicated kind." He answered. Great you just gave yourself away, he thought.

"Black Cat?" 

" Yeah, I- she broke into--" he stretched out his words, hoping she would interrupt him.

"Ugh, I knew she didn't skip town. It just didn't make sense, the whole thing with Hammerhead, the flash drive and saving you of course." How she said that last part didn't sound all too well. As if she hinted at not being overly pleased at Black Cat rescuing Spiderman from certain death. She disliked the fact that the Thief still showed compassion, especially if it were towards Peter. 

" She's probably still looking for something here." He continued nonchalantly, Relieved that she Interrupted him, 

Few. That could've been worse.

"You know with Kingpin behind bars and the Maggia gone, this city is practically her playground now." She said. She was right though. When the Kingpin was imprisoned, the Demons tried taking control of the city. After the raft incident and the Dragon's Breath Crisis, the Maggia Civil war erupted, Basically caused by the Black Cat herself. Hammerhead being one the Maggia Gang Leaders, sought control over the entire family's wealth with the help of Black Cat. He later came to a realization but by that time it was too late. She was stealing all the drives which each Maggia Don had and stealing his in the process, pulling off the biggest heist in the history of professional thievery. The Massive Fortune of the Maggia family combined and the only way to have access to that wealth was to acquire all the drives. Something she now, possesses.

She sighed" As much as I hate to say this. You have to go after her . Wherever she broke in, Whatever she stole, You have to stop her."

"I know. I will."

"look here I gotta go, my times up." Her voice became a bit scratchy, the signal was slowly disappearing. 

"Already?"

"Yeah, hey, Its only a couple of days left then I'll be back....Peter... I love you." He could barely make out what she was saying.

"Love you too....MJ." That was much harder to say. Peter hanged up and stared at Mary Jane's contact picture on his phone. He took a deep breath and he scrolled down the contact list, right down to the Name he was looking for.

Unknown number.

He had literally saved the contact as Unknown number, worried that she might change phones or worse, someone gaining access to his phone. Without giving it any second thought, he clicked on the green icon and brought the phone close to his ear.

"Hey, Spider." Came a voice he knew too well.

"Felicia, we need to talk." He asserted, aware that if he didn't take the initiative, she will start flirting with him on the phone..

"It must be fate, I'm halfway already." 

"That's not necessary, you can stay where you are, I prefer we speak on phone."

"With you, I prefer speaking in person." Peter could feel her smirking on the other side. 

"Hey wait, how did you know where I was." Suddenly alarmed, He quickly moved to his backpack on the table in front of him, checked inside if anything were out of place. He stood up and began Searching himself whilst holding the phone with his one hand. 

She had placed a tracker on him, most likely back at the house.

"Trust me, you won't find it." She giggled before she hung up.

His mother arrived not long after. He was still on the stretcher when she came rushing to him.

"Oh, Miles are you okay?" She embraced him, distressed to find him like this." Are you hurt?" 

"No mom just a bit shocked, that's all." He said, relaxing into her strong embrace.

"Is he okay officer?" she asked the paramedic.

"No ma'am, this young fell is very lucky, actually everyone on this side of the bus was very fortunate. No one survived from other part." he answered sadly. 

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth, both heartbroken at the news she received. She look on Miles's who was carrying a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe that nobody survived on that end of the bus, yet those who were on his side were lucky.

I think I protected them somehow, Miles thought. 

He didn't know what abilities he had yet, aside from the basic Superhuman strength, speed and Ability and of course the ability to cling to solid surfaces. He was unsure if he had any extra power that Peter didn't possess It just made sense to him that He was the cause of their survival. No human could've survive that explosion.

"Well Thank you so much for taking care of my son, we'll be going now." She said, grabbing miles one hand, leading him to her car.

"No problem, I'm just doing my job ma'am." The paramedic nodded

He got into the passenger seat beside his mother. There was a moment of silence before He spoke up.

"Mom I'm fine really, we don't have to go home. I actually-- I need to get to Peter-- you know Peter Parker." He already knew how his mother would react but it was worth a shot.

"What! Are you insane? Didn't you listen, you lucky to have survived? I'm taking you home." she started the ignition and pulled from the incident and towards the house.

"Mom really I need to go, it's important." He said, hoping that she will understand.

"Then phone him. Tell him what happened to you and that you're at home and that he should visit."

"No, I-- I can't-- you don't understand-- his not answering his phone and I know he's at the shelter."

"Then you'll have to wait, young man. We are going home and that's final." With those words, she finally silenced him. There was no exchange of words between the Miles and his mother, the rest of the way.

It was getting late, Miles thought. They entered the house and he grabbed hold of his mother's arm.

"Mom I have to go." Miles pleaded with his mother, attempting to convince her to let him go to the shelter.

"Miles let it go, I told you before, you are staying here until I know you fully recovered" 

" I am fully recovered." He pleaded.

"Let it go."

"Tch," Miles uttered, irritated at his mother, he ran up the stairs to his bedroom and locked it. Once in the room, he grabbed his phone and immediately went to Peter's contact number, hit the green phone button and held the phone close to his ear.

"Come on, come on, Peter pick up!" Miles said, impatiently waiting for Peter to answer.

" The number you have diale--." 

"Dammit" miles cursed under his breath. he didn't know what to do now, Peter wasn't answering his phone and he was stuck here at home.

Or maybe, he thought

He looked at the web-shooters on his desk and then at the window. An idea had sprung up in his mind and not a very bright one.

" Miles? Are you there?" He heard her say, she was walking up the stairs."

" Oh crap, it's now or never." He panicked looking constantly between the window and the door. He had to make a decision.

"Hey, Miles." she knocked. "open the door!"

Damn!

He sighed, and moved to the desk, concealing the web-shooters from sight.

"Yes. I'm coming." He finally replied, shortly after opened the door." Mom."

"I just called your principal, explained to him what happened. He's fine with you staying at home for a few days. He says you deserve the rest."

"Okay, I understand." His mother could see he was upset but chose not to do anything about it. There was no way she was going to loose her son too.

"I know you upset but hey look, after two to three days rest, you'll be up and about. I'll even take you to F.E.A.S.T myself. Okay?" She promised.

"Okay." He sighed, thinking it was better to let everything go for now and went to lay on the bed. A few seconds after she closed the door, he hear it open again.

"Oh and Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lock this door ever again." Her voice was stern.

"Of course... never again." he assured her.

"Where is the red-head reporter?" The princess of Symkaria questioned one of her officers, The tone in her voice was strict and powerful. Silver Sable had returned to her homeland a few days ago, right after defeating Hammerhead, she ordered all Sable forces to depart with her from the city.

Most know her as the leader of one of the greatest Private Military cooperation for hire, Sable International. An advanced technological military corporation her grandfather started, getting paid a lucrative amount of money to fight the threats of other countries. 

Few knew who she really was, a princess, royalty, her family ruled over Symkaria, an eastern European country currently locked in a bloody civil war.

" Your highness, our sources say she is still with the convoy. They will be arriving soon." He confirmed. 

"Good."

" We have one problem." he nervously added.

"Speak." She said bluntly.

"We have lost all communications with the convoy." the officer knew she didn't take failures lightly, he also knew she despised people who lied.

"You have failed then, captain. Get out of my sight until they have arrived safely."

"Yes, Your highness." The captain left her side.

The Princess stood on the runaway of her airbase, it was situated on a mountainside overlooking the Town of Slonovak, Symkaria. The civil war continued ravaging through the land ever since her family's sovereignty over the country was overtaken by a dictator, who established a totalitarian government in the land. 

But now that she returned from New York after claiming her stolen weapons and equipment. Finally at home, She could spend all her efforts once again in the great war that enveloped her country. She heard about the American reporter that came into the country. No doubt She had a special contact in order to get into Symkaria. Nevertheless, That was good news.

Three things can happen to her, She thought.

One, she gets captured by the dictatorial powers, buys into their propaganda then leaves the country informing the world that Symkaria is at peace.

Two, she gets captured by the rebels in which they either kill her based on suspicion or they bring her here to Slonovak. 

Three, she gets herself killed.

That's why Silver Sable ordered a convoy to bring her to the town immediately. the problem was That was 5 days ago, now time it seemed, time was running out. 

Slonovak had become under siege.

Silver Sable snapped out of her thoughts and called the captain back." Captain!"

He rushed back towards her." yes! your highness." 

" reinforce our defenses, we cannot let this town fall into enemy hands, we will wait for the reporter here as long as it takes. Understood?"

"Yes! Your highness." He saluted and marched off.

She turned back, now facing the view that overlooked the town. All she could see were was the Shelling of artillery against Buildings and bullets spiraling cleanly through the air, hitting walls and soldiers alike.

"So it begins."

She slammed Peter into the nearest bookshelf, causing him to jolt a bit from the impact and Some of the books to fall down.

A small grunt escaped his lips. That felt much harder than expected.

She didn't apologize, only continuing to explore his mouth further. Both her hands cupping his face to grant her better access.

Felicia sighed into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of his lips against hers. she pressed her body into him more. Their tongues were clashing together. 

His hands snaked lower than her waist before she grabbed them and moved them back upwards.

Felicia broke the kiss. "Not yet." She breathed against his lips.

"This is your idea of talking." His voice was rough, partly because he was out of breath and. He’s half-hard in his boxers and knows that Felicia is almost certainly aware of it.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Felicia says in her usual sultry voice, planting kisses down his neck.

" Felicia.... You need to stop.....We can't do this" He was completely overcome by the feeling her lips were causing around his neck.

"Mhm. Just this once." She hummed against his neck, resuming her kisses along his neck. She was closing in on the wound.

"This, isn't ." His eyes closed as he fully relaxed into the sensation her lips were giving him.

"please, I'm leaving soon." She whispered against his neck, right at the bite wound." Let me have what I want."

She moved back to face level and looked at him. " You're evil." He told her.

She smiled, capturing his lips once again. His hands returned to her waist. Before her body pressed in closer to his, he moved against her, away from the bookshelf. Before either knew what was happening, Felicia was hoisted up around his waist, her legs locked around his back as they both moved towards the office desk. When he got her to the desk, he lowered her on it which caused her back to hit the computer screen. She moved her one hand behind her, violently pushing everything off the desk. Only getting a slight protest from Peter but then it was too late. 

He was shocked by the fact that no more than five minutes ago, Felicia came through the office door.

It was late at the shelter and most of the F.E.A.S.T volunteers left, only a few stayed to take care of the sick and, of course, the maintenance staff. Felicia had easily moved past everyone and headed towards the office, her resplendent outfit gave her a posh-look that caught the attention of everyone. The people and volunteers alike, easily mistook her as being one of the wealthy donors of the organization.

"If you got it, flaunt it." She would say on multiple occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's hot and that's about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! chapter 4, after almost 3 months of self-sabotaging activities and delays, I finally got this chapter out!!
> 
> After one month and I think 10 days since I replied to a user by the name of 🙈💘 (you know who you are). I reassured you that I will update and hopefully change a lot of things. Well here's the update enjoy and thanks for being patient.
> 
> It's been 11 days since the last comment by Hailey. H.  
> Reply: Don't worry I didn't forget about this fic
> 
> I Just wanted to mention these points as to remind myself of how long I took with this chapter. which brings me to the next part that I wanted to mention.
> 
> And that is the goal I set for myself for the coming days.
> 
> Okay here goes.
> 
> I intend to post chapter 5 before or on the 15th of May so wish me luck.( see updates)  
> And lastly a shout out to all the 44 users and guests who gave a kudos and who still around everyone for sticking by.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Chapter 4 enjoy.
> 
> PS: some fixes and changes coming in the future.
> 
> Update: Chapter 5 will be pushed to the 20th of May
> 
> 2nd update: Chapter 5 will be pushed to 25th May
> 
> 4th update: chapter 5 will be pushed to the 16 June

"Loyalty to girlfriend... Failed. Sorting things out with Felicia... Failed. Felicia gets away with everything... Success."

Sigh.

Peter was staring at the ceiling for some time now, sighing in exhaustion and rambling to himself just about everything Felicia has done in his usual self-talk. It turned out to be another failed attempt by him to understand her and why she didn't leave the city yet. 

She said, she's leaving soon.

Furthermore, he was struggling to fall asleep for the last few hours. The only time he got were those times that he randomly dozed off in the latter part of the night, but that was far from what he considered satisfactory. Plus he couldn't sleep now, not when his thoughts and emotions were spiraling out of control. Thus The self-talk was his coping mechanism, so he could deal the crazy things that constantly occur to him. These past few days being no exception. He really just needed to do something, anything for that matter just to get some clarity again or that's at least what he told himself right now.

She said, she's leaving soon.

In Reality, things were much worse because he couldn't move at all. He found it difficult to shift even a muscle because frankly, he wasn't alone and he definitely wasn't at home. He was still at F.E.A.S.T, lying on the couch in the office with a warm body next to him, snuggling tightly against him. It was impossible to ignore her presence.

How could he? When the couch had enough space for only one person and they were practically laying bare under the sheets.

It was about time he gave up on some fruitless attempts to get rid of her and shifted his gaze down to the platinum blonde snuggled against him. Her head was resting on his chest with her hair being a few inches away from his chin. Both of them being the same height, she was lying a bit lower than him so her head could be placed on his chest. Her arms were loosely hanging around him and her legs over his with her right leg a bit higher. She was clinging to him in such a way that was considered more rough than gentle. Afraid that he would disappear. He felt everything from her breasts pressed against his side to her most private area against his left leg. 

It was arousing, to say the least. A wave of desire had washed over him just then and all the feelings from the previous night found him again. He just hated how sweet and warm her embrace was. She had no right to feel so nice. It made it that much difficult for him. Her slight movements now and then, made it worst. He also could not bring himself to wake her up, even touch her. Her skin seemed too delicate to touch.

Again, she said she's leaving soon.

And What was the time exactly? Was it noon? No, it couldn't be.

He was surprised that no one had barged through the door yet, of course excluding the janitor, two maids, and a volunteer working night shift that walked in on them the night before but rather surprised that on a Tuesday morning nobody came in yet. Yet was the keyword here and to blame her for not locking the door was a bit askew. She had no intention of locking the door in the first place, as expected of her.

In truth, she wanted someone to barge through the door, she wanted someone to see them, preferably someone Peter knew, someone that was close to him. All part of the game she enjoyed playing with him. A game to test how far he would go, to see if he could keep up with her.

"You know what's sexier than a guy who can keep up with me... Nothing." He recollected the countless times she said it, sometimes during the chases and other times during the many sleepless nights.

And why was she still here? Oh right, Peter thought.

He was surprised that she didn't leave yet. Usually, their scenarios would play out something like this... She'd sleep with him, sometimes wore his shirts like dresses, pranced around in her underwear toting a bottle of expensive champagne. Then she was gone. As quickly as she'd settled in she picked up and left. Like a stray cat moving from one house to the next.

He wanted her to stay. 

It was the complete opposite at her penthouse. He'd sleep with her, sometimes wore the clothes she bought him, afraid to question where she got the money. Not long after he would leave, feeling too uncomfortable around all the stolen artifacts. Like a spider who feels a sense of vulnerability anywhere but his web, he couldn't sleep at night. 

She wanted him to stay.

"Oh my God are you talking to yourself again." She groaned silently, slightly annoyed at him. She started to move again.

Oh crap. He could feel everything.

by now she was used to him speaking in the third person. Around her, it would mostly be about how bad he felt after sleeping with her. It became somewhat annoying over time but she still found it attractive that he was different. She liked that he was different.

"You awake?" He asked. He was under the impression that she was still sleeping.

"I have been for a while now." She said, her face still lying on his chest. She didn't bother to face him, only staring at the door. "Why? you wanna to go for another round." She finally lifted her head to face him, smiling." I can go again."

"No, no, no, I just wanted to know... Oh, God." He hissed. He felt her move slightly on top of him. She enjoyed how his body was tensing under her.

"I-I think you can go back to sleep now." He Said nervously, his body was starting to betray him and yearned for her simplest touch.

"I think. We both know, that's not going to happen." Felicia finally moved on top of him. She placed her elbows down on each side of his shoulders and rested her head in her hands. Peter inhaled sharply.

"You know this isn't exactly a California King sized bed." He said. He also knows, even if the bed were a California King, they’d still be within a hair’s breadth of each other.

"So?"

"So could you please get off me. Someone might come in here." 

"Someone already did." She said, ignoring Peter's obvious observations. It was the second day of the week and working hours just began. Someone was bound to come in here.

"No thanks to you. You know... None of this would've happened if it weren't for you. I-I called you over so that we could talk, not play cat and mouse. Again we're not supposed to be doing this and... I hate myself right now. I can't believe... " He went on speaking to the wall, afraid to face her. It didn't look like she paid much attention to what he had said for her hands were moving down from his shoulder, slowly grazing his chest and then moving lower. 

Her head moved to his ear and whispered. "We are having a talk now. Aren't we?" 

"Woah, Woah." He grabbed her one hand before it could move into his more private area. She took his reaction as an opportunity to close the distance between them.

His eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him. He allowed her hands to roam around his body that made him shiver under her touch. They would eventually come to rest, raking through his scalp. He hated how much he enjoyed her touch. He hated how smooth and nice her skin was against his. How soft her caresses were. He hated how much he enjoyed himself right now. The many reasons why he had been trying to avoid physical contact with her since he saw her at the museum. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and stayed just a few inches apart from him, staring at him for a few moments. 

"Felicia, stop this, someone mi-." He half complained. He couldn't speak properly. It felt as if his heart was stuck in his throat. He desperately needed to build up some resistance before it was too late.

"I know...Just relax." she interrupted, showing no signs of terminating her advances, She cupped his face with her other hand before pressing her lips to his a second time. A split second later she began a rhythm of desperate, fervent pressing. He tried to remember where his phone was, he had placed it on the desk the night before. It completely slipped his mind that she must have pushed it off with the rest of his things.

And why wasn't he retreating from this kiss? In fact, he found himself encouraging her to continue, wrapping his arms around her, pressing their bodies against each other. He tried to move a little...

Thud!

Both of them hitting the floor and landed on their sides, the sheets wrapped around them. They didn't seem bothered by the fall simply continuing their embrace until their lips parted. Both panting heavily, Felicia again, moved her way on top of him. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, aware that this was going to turn into something else. She looked at him for a moment and then moved to his ear again.

"Come stay with me, Peter." Her breath fanned his ears.

Inhaling deeply, he let those words swim through his mind, slowly taking residence at the corners of his head. The words he desperately wanted to hear a while ago, she even called him by his name, he considered that to be a great feat for her. It was one of the indicators that she wasn't playing a game with him, that she wasn't leading him on some chase. It convinced him that she wasn't toying with him, that she was being honest with him simply because she had made it quite difficult for him to figure out what was real or not in their roller-coaster relationship. 

She can't be serious.

At the same time, it stings. Her words taking root deep inside, bringing along some heartsick memories. Does she take him for a fool? Expecting him to just roll over as if she never left him? As if she never hurt him? He returned to his senses.

"Get off" he started to struggle against her, not facing her anymore but looking sideways at the wall. She noticed the slight frown forming on his face.

" Aww, why so sad all of a sudden. Is it something I said" She pouted. There it was again. The sting. It was amazing how she could change like that.

"Felicia, get off." He said again a bit loudly this time but his voice was starting to betray him. Again judging from the position they were in, he was afraid to move, afraid that moving against her right now will only contribute to his downfall in this situation. He inhaled deeply and placed his arms on her hips and started struggling to move her.

"Hey, hey stop struggling. The milk has already been spilled." She said. She clasped his hands with her own and moved it upwards to her exposed chest. She was planning to end this tiny conflict of theirs before it began.

A soft moan escaped her lips. His hands were now on her breasts and covered by her own. She moved his hands slowly, making him caress her in the most gentle way. Of course, He certain disliked the amazing feeling that came with his fondling of her breasts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Peter's hands were giving her.

both of them so easily lost all perspective when they were like this that he didn't bother listening to the door handle moving.

"Peter!" Aunt Reilly cried out loudly, horrified at the scene she saw in front of her. Within a nanosecond she fainted and almost collapsed on the floor, luckily two maids were standing at her side, catching her before she fell and quickly hurried to the medical bay.

He looked at Felicia who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her laughter. He sighed.

" great."

Two weeks had past since she first came to the war-torn country that is Symkaria. A land, once known for its humanitarian aid across the globe. A helping hand to other nations and home to the sable International headquarters, an advanced technological military corporation who's technological advancements rivals even that of stark industries. Now a fraction of its former self caused by the ongoing civil war. A war the world didn't even know existed at present.

Though recently, the civil war had caught the attention of the Daily Bugle, one of New York's most popular newspapers tabloid. After both the Devil's Breath Crisis and Hammerheads power struggle to rule over the city with the help of Sable technology had placed Sable international and it's leader in the public spotlight. Silver Sable gave the Daily Bugle no choice( It was in their best interest to help her ) but to send Credible media aid with her on the return home and who better to send than their own new Associate Editor: Mary Jane Watson. 

Since she arrived at one of the border cities in Symkaria, she had attended three conferences. All of them simply informing her about the rules and regulations of the country and some foreign policy issues she had to be made aware of. In all honesty, she found it to be boring and exhausting, although that was part of her official stay here in the country, she had plans of her own.

Mary Jane felt that her superiors at the Bugle wished that the report be simple enough to make a good story for the news tabloid and that it wasn't needed to move outside the walls of the city. She would do the exact opposite because she guessed that if the war was kept outside the cities, then she would have to leave. Her plan was to go out of the city right after the third conference towards a gas station on the outskirts to meet her special contact she made arrangements with right before she came to Symkaria.

It was about that time now. The final conference was over and her stay here was to be concluded. Her flight to New York was booked already before the next weekend, giving her a few days to execute her plan. Right now Step one would probably be to focus on the goal ahead because she had been standing in the doorway of the building for quite some time, realizing last-minute that she was obstructing the pathway.

"Watch it American!" The man exclaimed, bumping into her from behind, giving her a quick glance.

"Hey!." She retorted. Her sudden irritation vanishing when her mistake came to mind. It wasn't long before She caught up with him.

"Hey." She repeated. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"What American?" He said, his tone far from gentle.

"Hey, I'm sorry for standing in the way. I was-" 

"Its nothing. Now please go back home." He began walking away.

"Hey, I'm not done talking." She gained quickly on him, stopping him yet again.

"Okay look here mister, I know you don't like me, and that's fine with me but I really need your help with something because it's been quite hard to find someone who could speak proper English so..." She tried to emphasize the last part, hoping that he will understand.

He looked around and then back at her." Fine, where does the American want to go?"

She took out her smartphone and showed him the picture on the screen. It was a digital map of sorts with a red circle drawn around a specific area." This, you see It doesn't make sense. There's supposed to be a gas stop here. But-" she pointed out before being interrupted again.

"How do you know of that place." He said, giving her an intimidating look.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She raised her brows, acting as if surprised. As an experienced journalist, she knew that when it came to an intimidating situation, it was good to play dumb for a while.

She studied him for a bit, looking for any unwanted reactions before he grabbed her hand and tugged her to a nearby alley.

"Hey! What are you doing!" She struggled to free her self from his grip, stumbling a little as she was dragged into the alleyway until he brought her close to the wall. He let go of her hand.

"Are you part of the Resistance?" He threatened her.

"No are you crazy--" 

"Only someone that's in the Resistance will know this place exists." His voice became louder.

"What! Again no, I'm from New York... Hey, wait a minute that means-"She spoke up, feeling a rising sense of joy over her small victory.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that." He said in disappointment before turning the other way earning a small laugh from her. She was astonished by the fact that not long ago she had given up on finding a local who could speak English and in addition, the people here didn't seem very friendly. Now finally she found her guy and he turns out to be another one of those "tough guys". She could handle that.

"No, no continue. It's okay." She moved in front of him.

" I was with them, but now not anymore. Happy?" He shrugged.

"Hey what kind of backstory was that. That wasn't eve-"

"It's the only story you'll get. Now isn't it time to go home? Forget this ever happened. Forget me, forget this place, forget everything." He starting walking towards the entranceway.

How dramatic can this guy get? She thought.

She quickly moved in front of him and gained his attention once again." Okay, maybe I should spill a few beans? What do you say? Mister..." She hung in the last word, hoping he would fill it. 

"Victor, Victor Hugorov." He replied.

"Mary Jane Watson. Associate Editor. The Daily Bugle." She gave him a warm smile, holding out her hand in the process.

"Okay whatever, speak." He snubbed her.

"Oohkay, I see ." She cleared her throat." Okay what I know is that there is a moving convoy full of soldiers probably part of your "Resistance" stopping at various places, dropping off food packages to be distributed to the nearby villages--"

"Correct." He affirmed, ignoring how impolite he was with her.

"And I know the same Convoy is stopping at this specific station tomorrow, that's why it's important for me to get there. Understand?"

"Why?"

She sighed. "That's a long story. Look we wasting time here. I was hoping that you'd take me but by the looks of it, I'll have to find someone else." It was her turn to be the one to start walking away, just before he grabbed her arm again.

"What?" She turned around and looked at him.

"I'll take you there."

Tuesday Afternoon.

Swinging for building to building, he kept a slow-steady pace. Sometimes he wished he could take the mask off and really feel the wind on his face, but that would be too dangerous with the whole secret identity thing. Wouldn't want the entire New York to know his identity. He just had to imagine it for now. 

He too a deep breathe" Ah its good to be back on patrol, I missed this." He relaxed as his body was hurtling to the ground below. For a second he blocked out all the sound coming from the traffic below and just listened to the wind against his mask.

Thwip.

His web shooter carried him back into the air as he continued to swing across the China Town area, confident he will reach his destination soon.

One of the Oscorp Surveillance towers in China Town.

Within a couple of moments, the tower was within swinging distance. Peter shot out his webs to the roof before pulling himself towards it, right below the tower. He had to get as much signal as he could with the police scanner in his ear, now that his phone was missing.

And by missing, he means stolen.

He was perched right beneath the tower on one of the railings." Alright Spider Cop, with your chief detective gone rogue and with your technologically advanced, personally modified and signal enhanced mobile device stolen by..." He paused, remembering shortly what happened at the F.E.A.S.T. with Felicia.

Right after the nurses took Aunt Reilly out, Felicia got--

"No, I'm not going to think about that right now. Basically, Spider Cop is going to have do this, the old fashioned way." With that being said, Peter clicked on his earpiece and the police scanner crackled to life. He listened through all the police radio chatter for any suspicious activity.

"All units requested assistance at the local China Town warehouse, armed gang men holding up at the warehouse. Requesting assistance. Possible lead to the school bus bombings."

"School bus bombings. What else did I miss? Mmm, got to check that out." He launched himself in the direction of the warehouse, using zip to point tactics from rooftop to rooftop, he got there within seconds.

Perched on top of one of the tall light posts, he looked at the gunfight that was ensuring below between the police and what seemed to be Inner Demons, who clearly had the upper hand in this fight. That's why he was here. He quickly scanned the building for an entrance point. 

Got it.

"Okay, time to level the plain field." He jumped to the side of the building and attached himself to the wall before crawling up to the window and opening it.

" Hey guys, anyone knows where the boss is?" Spider-Man said, hanging upside down behind the demons, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" It's Spider-Man!" One of them shouted, alerting the others. All of them instantly turned around and opened fire. Spiderman swung from his web, dodging all the bullets at the same time shooting his webs at the demons, aiming for their weapons before he took cover to begin one of the large boxes in the room. He counted at least 6 guys and of course, he missed all his shots.

"Crap, that looked way better in my head." 

"Come out Spiderman, you have nowhere to run." One of them stated, probably the leader of this party.

" give me a sec will ya." He tapped on his wrist to open up his gadget selection that was available and quickly scrolled to the one he thought was ideal for this situation.

Compact webs. 6 rounds. 6 targets.

When the gunfire stopped, Spiderman jumped upwards and shot each demon within quick succession of one another. Just as the webs hit their targets, each one of them flew against the nearest barrier, instantly bounding them to it. He walked to the one he suspected of leading them

"It's over, hopes you guys are ready for the raft beca--" it was the tingle in his head he knew so well that made him dodge an incoming attack by pure instinct. He flipped on one of the boxes again and turned around to see his surprised attacker. It was one of the demons and this time he was armed with a sword.

" it's not over until we say it's over." He shouted and immediately charged at Spiderman before slashing his sword straight through the box, missing Spiderman by mere inches. He flipped again behind the demon and gave him a spinning kick which connected his feet with the side of the demon's jaw, sending him flying to the ground, disarming him in the process. He walked towards him and kicked the sword a couple of meters away from the demon before he could pick up again.

"It's over, now talk." Spiderman picked him up and held him in the air. He was struggling against Spiderman's grip but it was nothing new to him.

"You think you've won, you don't know what's coming... Spiderman. Those children were the beginning. The demons will rise again!" He asserted. 

The bus bombing he heard from the radio chatter earlier, they died, they died under his watch. He spends a day being Peter Parker and this disaster occurs. He felt responsible for those kids.

Miles could be in trouble.

He let the demon go as the door pulled open and the officers rushed inside to secure the area. One of the officers came towards Spiderman and tapped him on the shoulder." Hey spidey, you good? 

After some moments he answered. " yeah... Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay well don't worry we got this under control. Thanks for the help Spiderman." He thanked him.

"Always." He said, before shooting his web out and lunged himself forward, letting the momentum carry him to his entrance he made earlier on before shooting a different web to carry him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's hot and that's about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time.

A light tap on his bedroom window that night caused Miles to jolt up in bed. For a second there, he wasn't sure if the sound came from reality or the nightmare that he just experienced. Still a bit drowsy, he blinked a bit trying to detect where the sound originated from. He was sure it must have come from the window but he didn't see anything or maybe he just couldn't see anything because it was dark outside as well as inside his room.

Miles dismissed it shortly before laying back down on his pillow.

Tap!

Definitely the window.

He jumped up again, this time, certain that the noise came from his window. Clearly alarmed by the sound, Miles knew something or someone was there by the window, but fear had found him there on his bed. It felt like he was in one of those horror films where the victim investigates the disturbance just before he gets killed. But then again this wasn't another one of those scary movies and for crying out loud, he had superpowers.

"Okay Miles, be brave." He assured himself, He slowly moved off the bed and towards the window, taking the baseball bat from undeath the bed with him .

Memories of the bus bombing that he was lucky to have survived flooded through his mind. The possibility that one of the demons came to finish the job, scared him but he quickly dismissed those thoughts.

Here goes nothing.

He opened the window fast and took a few steps back, staring into the darkness of the night and waiting in high anticipation on what was going to jump through that window anytime now.

"Come on. Come on!" He grunted silently, ready to bash at anything, coming through the window. 

A red and blue figure quickly jumped into the room.

"Hey." Spiderman said.

Smack!

The baseball bat broke in pieces, not without sending the intruder, who turned out to be Spiderman flying against the room wall.

"Oh shite!" He looked at his hands where the bat was just a second ago and then immediately rushed towards Peter. "I'm so sorry. did that hurt."

"No, no I'm fine" He straightened himself up. "Ah, That was a good hit. probably deserved that one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hundred percent." He assured. " Do you think anybody heard that?" He looked at Miles and found his the answer written all over his face.

"My mom definitely heard that." Both of them heard the sound of light switches, most likely downstairs. Soon after loud footsteps rushing up the stairs. Miles spoke up." Hide, quickly." 

"What. Where?" He looked around and after split second failed to have to found any suitable spots. "Serious whe--"

"Anywhere! Just go!." Miles interrupted. He quickly ran to the door and opened it, Instantly he was greeted by his mother." Miles, Hey baby, are you okay, I heard something." She said. Her voice upset and filled with affection. 

"No, I'm okay. I'm fine. Is Something wrong?" He kept a drained expression as to give the impression that he himself just woke up. That usually worked when it came to his mother so he was relaxed. It worked sometimes at least. What was quite alarming though, was the place Peter had chosen to hide. He was standing against the wall right besides the doorway into room. Fortunately for him, Miles was standing in the doorway and didn't open the it all the way. 

" Yes, I could've sworn that I heard something coming from...Let me check the roo-" She begun to move but was shortly interrupted by Miles. 

" Mom wait! That won't be necessary." He quickly glanced around the room, then at Peter and then back to his mother." Everything is fine."

" Its just, I'm really tired". He added with a hint of sadness." Can we do this tomorrow?."

She looked at him for a bit then answered." Okay, I'm sorry I woke you up." She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the check." Sleep tight and if you hear anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Will do." They kept their gaze on each other until she came to the stairs. Giving a quick wave before she went downstairs. After a few moments he closed the door.

"Few, that was close," Peter said, now completely relaxing after his more serious stance. He must admit, He didn't think Miles could've handle that situation but it all turned out pretty smoothly.

"Nice spot Pete." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't know where to hide." He countered in response." Plus, you handled that pretty smoothly. I'm Impressed." He added.

"You impressed? At me? It seems I've Hit you too hard with that baseball. Are you sure, you not okay?" 

"Hey, I'm fine. You know it should be me asking you that question." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Heard anything about school Buses Blowing up?" To Miles, Peter had as they say "Hit the nail on the head". The incident was still clear in his head for well over twenty fours now and there was nothing more relieving right now than seeing Peter. Although, he was certain that Peter was at that time by the shelter because Spiderman was certainly not there. He knew that. He was there. He must have got the information from the news but who watches that nowadays, Miles thought.

Wait, did he say "Buses blowing up" as in the plural.

" Hey buddy, you still with me?" Spiderman clicked his fingers in front of his face. Miles snapped out of his thoughts.

" Yeah, its just...There were multiple?." He answered. It didn't exactly become clear to him that moment if he should tell Peter that about yesterday.

" Yes, and this was no coincidence. It was planned by the Demons. apparently they became organized again and under who is the big question." There was no question that he would make them all pay for what they have done. Killing innocent children had decided their fate. This new leader of theirs made them much more aggressive then previously and that wasn't a good thing. He had to be extra vigilant this time. 

The only issue was that he didn't exactly know where to start. His phone was stolen, his contact within the police department was gone, Mary Jane was a thousand miles away from him and again He had no idea where to begin. There was also the old-fashioned way of doing things but that was highly overrated.

"That's just crazy. All those innocent people. Gone." Miles said, sitting down on the bed. So Whatever he'd done to protect those teenagers and himself were only considered to be lucky compared to the other attacks throughout the city. He was just glad that he had somebody.

"And its only going to get worse unless we stop it. Look, I came here to see if you alright and that was good to see but right now, I need your help." The last part instantly grabbed Miles's attention. He looked up at Peter.

Oh, yes. The moment I was waiting for.

" I need you to be my watchtower." 

At that moment, All his hopes came crashing down at Peter's statement. He really wanted to do some Hero work for a change whatever that meant to him was a different case. He didn't want anything more than to help Spiderman, in the field that is and not behind some computer. For God sake! He had superpowers.

"What! are you serious. But-"

" I know, your training lessons, I haven't forgotten about them and I won't. I just need you to be my eyes and hears right now because my hi-Tec phone's stolen, don't ask me why and I've got nobody and the moment. Please, just until MJ comes back." He pleaded. Peter knew he really owed Miles big time for missing out some lessons and for helping him out. This was the best he could do now.

"Okay, I guess."

"Brilliant, so I'll see you tomorrow…" He gave a dramatic pause before he finished. " …Partner?"

Yep" Miles nodded.

" Sorry about the Late night intrusion. you can sleep. Big day tomorrow. " He headed towards the window and turned around before he jumped out." Well see ya."

"Bye"

He seems tensed.

The Monday Still.

Black Cat.

The name hardly brought a serene feeling to Mary Jane Watson. She remembered the time where she spent countless hours researching everything around that name, from criminal records to photos, sightings, Alleged break-ins and even fan theories around the Woman behind the mask. A time where she felt alone and abandoned by a recent break which ironically was caused by her. Back then, She hated every time the two were spotted together. As time passed she considered that was indeed very petty of her and she'd grown out of it but that behavior she called absurd and destructive over the years didn't exactly disappear. She didn't either.

"Ugh! what did I just do!" she held the phone to her forehead in disgust over a few words she said in the call." Why did I just tell him to go after her. That was the dumbest thing to say MJ."

The news Peter gave her by call had confirmed what her gut was telling her all along. Black Cat never left the city. She didn't have to. Hammerhead was gone and had left a power vacuum in the Maggia family, who by now were really close to bankruptcy. Sable international had long returned home and the NYPD no longer possessed the manpower they once had. The breakout and The Maggia civil war had taken its toll on the brave men and woman who served New York City. 

The final blow however, came during the turf wars when fellow captain Yuri Watanabe went rogue after completely losing faith in the criminal justice system. 

To think that when all these losses occurred, Somebody was gaining. Besides Spiderman, all the obstacles this city offered against people like her, were now either weakened or destroyed. She didn't have to leave this city when it literally became her playground.

"She broke in." Mary jane remembered Peter saying.

That was the only thing out of place. Something she didn't predict yet, nor had any gut feeling about it. The fact that, after stealing all the drives which grants the holder access to the enormous wealth of the infamous crime family which she now possesses, She still wants more. If that were any other normal person, he or she would retire, live on a beach somewhere and probably get as far away as possible from any kind of authority. That being said, only makes the black cat all the more different from your average professional thief. It makes her dangerous. 

What does she want this time? Mary Jane thought.

"Um, miss are you done?" A voice came from behind her. A voice which she instantly recognized as one of the soldiers belonging to the convoy. For a moment Mary Jane forgot that she was thousands of miles away from Manhattan. All this thinking about the black cat had distracted her from the mission.

Linking up with Silver Sable.

Victor Hugorov, A man she met outside the conference building a day ago, agreed to take her to an undisclosed location known only to the members of the resistance or as He called it "Sable International". There she were to meet up with convoy, who then were to take her, directly to Silver Sable. She arrived at the locations a couple of hours ago and Victor, surprisingly left as soon as she got out of the car. He didn't give her time to say "thank you " or "goodbye". It seemed bringing her here was some kind of a risk to him and didn't want to be seen together with a foreigner by anyone, even the civilians. That was fine by her. She was just grateful to run into him.

"One thing at a time, MJ" she silently said to herself before She placing the phone back into her side pocket and turned around to meet the soldier." Yes, sorry, uh, I had to take this call. I wasn't holding your guys up now, was I?"

"No miss, of course not. Its not like there is any danger of some bombs falling from sky and blowing us to pieces. No, this is peaceful country." He replied. His voice full with sarcasm. a very dry sarcasm.

" I'm sorry, I needed to take this call." she apologized. He didn't seem bothered.

"I understand. Now, lets not waste anymore time. the commander expected us there an hour ago. We are late." He grabbed her hand in a strong hold, impatiently dragging her into one of the Military vehicles nearby.

"okay, easy officer." she protested at the strong grip around her soft arm and after a second, started struggling to which the soldier loosened his grip." I know how to get into a car, you know." She climbed inside one of the military transports.

Jeez is it the war or are these people always this pushy.

As Important as this trip was, she couldn't lie, she missed home, she missed Peter. She guessed, That was the last opportunity she had to call him and it had by far been the shortest one. That was to say, out of the five times she successfully reached him. The other times failed because he was most likely on patrol.

It was strange to her that as the days were going by, the harder it became to contact him and that of course worried her. When he spends most of his time as Spiderman then there was definitely some problem Peter Parker couldn't wrap his head around.

There was also the difference in his behavior between the the last two calls. Yes, she could tell and the mere fact that Peter was considered to be horrible at hiding things from her. Last week he seemed more relaxed and organized than now. Last week he wouldn't give her chance to speak as he spoke about His new apartment, training Miles and even taking care of Aunt May's house until the Buyer arrives, this week, He made sure, she was doing all the talking.

Speaking about the house, something she forgot to mention during the call, among other things, due to the time running short. Judging by what Peter told her last week, the buyer came yesterday. Mary Jane found it hard to believe that the house she shared so many memories with Harry, Ned and Peter was now in the hands of another owner. To them, the house was practically a museum and a place they could call home, always. Oddly enough, it was Peter's idea of wanting to be independent one day that got Aunt May to accept the proposal but under two conditions, that he would always take care of himself wherever he maybe one day. The second one being, To keep all the photo albums.

One thing she was certain of, was that Aunt May's loss never left him completely. Yes, it still had its affect on all of them but for sure him, the most. She couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to loose someone so close. That person also being the last person you could comfortably call "family.". In the months following Aunt May's death, she came to an understanding behind the many hours, he would consume, patrolling the city.

Maybe that's why it was so hard to contact him.

A tinge of regret came rushing through her. Did she make the wrong choice of going to Symkaria? No. She hoped not. She knew what's at stake.

Maybe she was just overrating at something he'd said in the call? Yes, mostly likely.

The good news is that she'll be back in no time and made a promise to never leave him, ever again.

Tuesday still, afternoon.

Peter stared hopelessly at the office door. He was starting to doubt this will work, whatever it is, she was concocting in the next room. Actually, the doubt came straight after the words left her lips, doubt in her following through with her words. Its not that he didn't trust her, which was another topic altogether, but because He realized long ago it was better to take some precautionary measures when he was with her.

Then there's her second option, Leaving him with the brunt of the issue. This was the perfect opportunity for her to do just that. Luckily for Peter, it depended heavily on how playful she was feeling at the moment, given their nightly activities, He didn't think she was in that mood. But she was unpredictable and to say that the thought never crossed her mind all morning was ignorant. 

"She said, she was going to do it." He reassured himself, still lying on the floor with the blankets covering him. 

He had been lying here since both of them fell during their struggle from the coach that sat next him. A moment before Aunt Reilly came in and abruptly fainted.

And while he was lying in a puddle of swirling emotions, Felicia had found the entire situation, funny.

It was all over, he thought.

When Aunt Reilly recovers, she would be very disappointed and disgusted with that happened earlier, He would probably have to leave the shelter, period. Become Spiderman 24\7 and sleep anywhere he'd find a place because he would definitely be homeless after this and there was no way he would be explaining that one away to Miles or anyone else for that matter, least of all, Mary Jane.

The Nurses that came in with her, would just add fuel to the fire. The story would go out and everyone at F.E.A.S.T will know and not long after The whole city.

Oh man.

He could see it now, The Daily Bugle's headline: Billionaire Real Estate Mogul and Exotic Art Collector, Caught In Disastrous Affair With F.E.A.S.T volunteer.

It wasn't the headline that scared him much but the fact that it would take Mary Jane a couple of seconds to figure out who the F.E.A.S.T volunteer is. He believed, She already knew who Felicity Harmon was.

Well, whatever happens now was all on her.

"Hey" she cupped his face with her one hand. "I'll handle this." She smiled and gave a slight pinch on his check before letting go and standing up. He was both relived and disappointed to feel her weight leave him as he layered back down on the floor. She was already dressed by the time he opened his eyes again.

he sat up and asked her. "Felicia, where... where are you going?"

"Hey, relax. I'm not leaving. Just having a word with the ladies next door." Felicia answered before she turned around and walked out of the office. With a light click, the door closed behind her.

All that was ten minutes ago. It couldn't take that long to say a few words or in this case, to bribe, could it?

How long was it till Aunt Reilly gains consciousness? 

Will he be able to get through this?

The office door opened. He quickly went back to his sleeping position on the floor.

Felicia walked in. "Done and dusted. Don't worry, you in the clear." Peter didn't respond. She made her way towards him until she was standing above him and lowered herself, but surprisingly he moved out from between her before they made contact. He moved until his back hit the desk. "Oh come on I didn't take that long." She whined playfully at him.

He finally opened his mouth." Its not that. Its... We're not doing this again." They were practically staring into each others eyes. He was quickly distracted by her movement, coming ever closer. 

"Not doing what? please elaborate." It was pretty obvious, what he meant but she played dumb. Felicia was slowly crawling towards him and showed no sign of stopping. He prepared himself. He cast his eyes downwards as she got closer and at the last second, turned his face. Her nose bumped against his cheek and Peter sucked in a breath. She laughed slightly.

"Felicia, I'm serious. Get out." The words came out softly but clear. It was hard for him to be anything but nice around people. Felicia was an exception. 

"Well, if that's how you feel." She stood up and went for the door but stopped midway." Would you at least pay me a visit before I leave, Spider?."

"When are you leaving?"

"Thursday."

"That wont be possible. MJ will be here." He said. He wanted nothing more right now than to disappointment her. "And even if she wasn't I still wouldn't come." He added.

"Oh." She paused before continuing. "I think you will." She said before closing the door for the last time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Felicia's hot and that's about it.


End file.
